Late Night Study Break
by owlsong489
Summary: After another late night of studying for auror training, Frank decides Alice needs a break and a little tension reliever. M for a reason.


Written as a late birthday present for Sara, and for all my lovely friends who love Frank and Alice.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Just the plot, or what little plot there is.

* * *

><p>It was late Thursday night and Frank and Alice sat up at their dining room table, still studying defensive spells for Auror training. Alice turned a page in her book, the frustration in her mind coming out as the paper threatened to rip under her fingers. Frank looked up from across the table, his brown furrowed as he took in her tired face. He took a moment to study her face-her blonde hair falling out of its bun to frame her face, her lip pulled between her teeth as she worried over the assignment, eyelids drooping slightly, though her eyes moving quickly across the page with a focus he hadn't seen since NEWT year. He reached across the table to squeeze her hand lightly before he went back to his own work.<p>

Frank quickly looked up from his book at the sound of the clock striking eleven o'clock. When had it gotten so late? It seemed only minutes had passed since they had sat down after dinner. He sent a quick glance back towards Alice only to find her eyes closed, lips pressed into a small smile. His lips twitched up into a smile to mirror hers, before he pushed his chair back and stood to walk around the table. He knelt beside her chair, gently pushing her hair behind her ear as the tips of his fingers ran lightly against her cheeks.

"Alice? Alice, love. Wake up." He ran his hand along her back, giving her shoulder a small shake.

"Hmm, Frank?" her eyes opened, scanning the room at the sound of his voice before turning her head to look him in the eye. "Hi," she said with a small smile.

"Hi to you too. Maybe we should call it a night, yeah?"

She didn't answer immediately, rather taking a minute to look at his face, tracing the shadows and lines across his skin, the trace of laughter and worry that had too easily seeped into their lives in recent years. She raised her hand, slowly cupping his cheek with her palm, smiling as he leaned into it. She leaned in, placing a quick kiss to his lips. "Just give me another few minutes to finish this chapter, okay?"

She leaned back in her chair, stretching and rolling her head from side to side, trying to shake the exhaustion from her body. Frank licked his lips as he watched her, her hair slipping to the side of her face, exposing the skin along the side of her neck. Quietly, he stood behind her chair, running his hands along her shoulders, fingers pressing into her muscles as he tried to ease the tension out of her back. He smirked as she let out a soft moan of appreciation, her head falling back with a sigh.

"Oh, Frank. That's—mmm, just perfect." She reached a hand up, placing it over his as she tried to get back to work. Moments later Alice let out a gasp as she felt his lips pressing lightly against her neck. Catching her breath, she turned slightly, staring up at him. "Frank, you know I'm rubbish at these spells. I've got to finish this unit."

"Alice, love. You are not rubbish. And you really don't need to do any more work tonight. So just come here, will you?" And with that he pulled her slowly to her feet, arms wrapping around her waist, a smile spreading across his face at the sound of her laughter.

"So then what do you suggest we do instead? If studying is no longer an option?" She tried to pout, tried to maintain her façade of frustration, but it was too much. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close enough to press a kiss to hips lips. She pulled back just far enough to look in his eyes, fingers still dragging through his dark hair at the back of his neck, lips brushing against his as she spoke. "Or did you still want to go to bed?"

"Alice Longbottom, you bloody tease." His voice came out in a growl before diving forwards, capturing her lips once more, his fingers running along the exposed skin at her waist. He ran his tongue along her lower lip, before she parted enough to let him in. His tongue darted out to dance against hers, his hands drifting slowly down her hips to cup her arse as he lifted he wholly from the ground.

Already her hands were making work of the buttons on his shirt, only pausing when she felt her body coming to rest back on the table they had only just vacated. She raised a brow at him as she pulled back to catch her breath.

"In a hurry, are we Mr. Longbottom?"

"Don't tease unless you plan on doing it without these blasted clothes on, Alice."

She let out a laugh as she helped him pull her blouse off, then his sweater. She ran her hands down his shoulders, fingers raking across the planes of his chest. Auror training had down Frank well, aside from the few scars he now sported from spells gone wrong in practice. She pulled his head back down to hers, smirking against his lips as she felt his fingers fumble with the clasp of her bra. Two years later, and they still seemed to confound him. She reached around, undoing it for him but letting him pull the straps slowly down her arms. She shivered ever so slightly as his fingers left a trail of heat along her skin.

Slowly he lowered her down to the table, pushing the books and loose papers out of the way in his haste. She couldn't help but smile as she looked up at him, the love mirrored in his eyes as he looked down at her. "You are so beautiful, Alice," he said, punctuating each word with a kiss to her lips, her neck, her collarbone, her breasts. She lifted her hands to rake through his hair as his lips slowly made their way down her body, his hands running a parallel path down her sides, where they hooked into the belt loops of her jeans. He kissed along the line of her pants, fingers undoing the button and zipper before quickly pulling them down the rest of her legs, leaving her in only her knickers. He quickly divested himself of his own trousers, before returning to her once more.

Slowly he ran his hands back up her legs, never breaking eye contact with her as she watched him, her lower lip pulled between her teeth. He hooked a finger inside the waistband of her panties, slowly pulling them off to join the rest of their clothes on the floor. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the inside of each thigh, spreading her legs further apart before running his tongue along her slit, teasing her clit in the most delicious ways before he slipped a finger inside as well. She let out a sharp gasp, back arching off the table as her hands searched for something to hold on to, something to steady her against the tide of pleasure he was drawing from her.

She let out a whimper as he withdrew his head, pulling back to look down at her once more. "Don't worry, love. I'm not done with you yet." He replaced his tongue with another finger, slowly pumping into her as her hips bucked off the table, another soft moan escaping her lips.

His fingers still working magic against her clit, he slowly made his way back up her body, tongue swirling against the skin of her stomach, the valley between her breasts, teeth nipping gently at her collarbone.

"Frank, please. Please just- I need you," she let out between moans, hips rolling up against his.

He kissed along her jaw line, muttering her name as he went. He reached down, freeing himself from his boxers as they fell to the ground. He leaned back over her, kissing her roughly as he wrapped an arm beneath her, pulling her back into a seated position at the edge of the table. Alice ran her hands along his chest, one coming to rest on his shoulder pulling him closer, the other reaching between their bodies to run down the length of his cock. He let out a moan, leaning his head forward to rest against her shoulder.

"Alice," he said through a growl. "No more teasing."

She spread her legs, allowing him space to stand between them, his hands coming down to line himself up with her slit. He sought her lips one more time, one hand held against her the back of her head as the other arm wrapped around her back before he pushed forward, burying his cock inside her. She moaned against his lips, back arching as her head threatened to roll back from the feeling. His hands ran down her body, pulling her closer to the edge as he began to thrust into her, setting a rhythm that would quickly send them both over the edge.

"Mmm, Frank!" she managed to let out in a gasp, her breath coming out in short pants as her fingers dug into his shoulders. She let out another moan, pulling lightly at his hair as he continued to pound into her, his own moans matching hers as he leaned forward to capture her lips once more. Her head fell back as she felt her walls tightening around him.

"Come on, love. Just let go," he whispered against her neck, teeth nipping at her ear lobe.

"Oh god, Frank! Yes!" she managed to get out through her moans. Her eyes closing as her head fell back, her body shaking with pleasure as he continued to thrust into her. The sight of her losing herself to ecstasy and the sounds of his name on her lips was enough to send him over the edge, and with one more thrust Frank felt himself coming with his wife, both joined in the purest and most amazing expressions of their relationship.

Fully spent, Frank let his head fall against hers, both still breathing heavily as they come down from their high. Alice sought his eyes, brushing the hair out of his face, hands cupping his cheeks as she leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his lips.

"I love you, you know that?"

"I had a suspicion that you might," came his reply, the laughter rumbling through his chest. He pulled away from her, holding out a hand to pull her from the table.

"Come on love, it's late."

"Oh, but now I'm not tired at all!" Alice let a small pout pass across her face, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Well then, I suppose we'll have to find some other way to occupy our time." And with that he lifted her from the ground can carried her off to the bedroom, her laughter echoing down the hallway behind them.

* * *

><p>Read and review and I will love you forever!<p> 


End file.
